fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher
"LISTEN UP YOU ONE LIFE-SPAN, THREE-DIMENSIONAL, FIVE-SENSE SKIN PUPPETS! FOR TRILLIONS OF YEARS I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN MY OWN DECAYING DIMENSION WAITING FOR A NEW UNIVERSE TO CALL MY OWN! NAMES BILL, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR NEW LORD AND MASTER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! ' Summary '''Bill Cipher '''is the main antagonist of Gravity falls. He used to be 2nd Dimensional being, until he destroyed his home with his family and friends with it. Then he seeked for someone to deceive (as in, making Bill look not evil), and that person would soon be Ford Pines. For a long time, Bill was Ford’s “Muse” and helped him with his research. Bill possessed Ford’s body when he was asleep, so Ford got a 24/7’s time of work in as well as a good night sleep. Ford soon realized the demon that Bill was, and destroyed anything he had to help him. Ford could not get any sleep without Bill possessing him. A long time later, when Ford returned, he had a rift in a globe. Ford put this globe in the hands of Dipper and Mabel pines. When Mabel had it, she found a time officer. The time officer promised Mabel a never ending summer if she gave the time officer the rift. Mabel did so, and it was an awful mistake. The Time officer was possessed by Bill Cipher, and he broke the rift so Bill can reality with a physical form. However, Bill did fulfill his part of the deal, and put Mable in a separate reality, known as mable land. He later froze Ford Pines, and killed Time Baby and Time Police after weirdmaggedon started, and after he wanted to seek world domination, he realized there was some kind of "weirdness magnet" within gravity falls, keeping him in. Bill unfroze Ford, seeking for how to take down the Magnet. Ford knew, but he would not let Bill in his mind. 'Warning Later, Ford and his twin brother Stan, swapped clothing to trick Bill into Stan's mind. Bill was shocked when he seen this, and Ford used his memory gun to erase Bill once and for all. Judging by how quickly Stan recovered his Memory and how Bill's last words were in reverse, saying "A-X-O-L-O-T-L! MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN! I INVOKE AN ANCIENT POWER SO I MAY RETURN!" we can infer that Bill is still alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A '| '''Unkown '| At least 'Low 2-C, '''likely '''2-A '| At least '''High 2-A, '''likely '''High 1-C Name: Unkown, 'Referred to as '"Bill Cipher" Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Undefinable (Bill's species has millions of different genders) Age: At least 1,000,000,000,000 years Classification: 'Triangular Dream Demon, Chaos God '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9), Flight, Levitation, Teleportation, Apportation, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Astral Projection, Space-Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Energy Manipulation, Laser Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Coma Inducement, Weather Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Gravity Alteration, Bubble Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Intangibility, Creation, Dream Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Transfiguration, Illusion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Shifting, Replication, Extrasensory Perception, Molecular Manipulation, Soul Removal, Possession, Creation, Summoning, Fictional Transcendence, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Petrification, Cross-Universal Awareness (Knowlegde of different realities.) '''Attack Potency: Plane Level | Unkown '(Bill's power is really inconsistent within the dreamscape) | At least 'Universal+ '(Easily killed the Time Police and the Time Baby, which governs space-time. Time Baby states that if Bill's rip continues, it will destroy the very fabric of existence. Bill's entrance distorted space and time.), likely 'Multiversal+ '(The Gravity Falls verse is stated to be an infinite multiverse.) | At least 'High Multiversal+ '(Ford mentions a Fifth-Dimensional Calculus, meaning that Gravity Falls has 5 Spatial Dimensions.), likely 'High Complex Multiversal '(Posed a threat to every being in the Multiverse, including Pan-Dimensional 7-11D Aliens) 'Speed: None | Unkown '| Unkown | Unknown |''' Immeasurable, Omnipresent 'via weirdness in Time-Space continuum '''Lifting Strength: None | Unknown '| Unknown | Immeasurable''' Durability: Plane Level '| '''Unkown '| At least 'Universal+, '''likely '''Multiversal+ '| At least '''High Multiversal+, '''likely '''High Complex Multiversal Stamina: Unkown | Infinite '''| '''Infinite | Infinite Range: Plane Level '| '''Unkown '| At least 'Universal+, '''likely '''Multiversal+ '| At least '''High Multiversal+, '''likely '''High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intellegence: Nigh-Omniscent '''Weaknesses: '''Eye takes a long time to Regenerate, Can only enter bodies with striking a deal, Quantum distabilizer, Zodiac, and Being erased within the mind '''Key: '''Before "Liberation" | Dreamscape | Restricted | Full Power Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier